


You Never Had Your Chance At Happiness

by AlphaAquilae



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Mute Drifter, Non-Binary Drifter, POV Second Person, Short, Spoilers, finally I have found the one (1) wholesome thing in my hld folder, non-binary Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAquilae/pseuds/AlphaAquilae
Summary: --Ending Spoilers for Hyper Light Drifter!--You suffer through hardship in hopes of a better tomorrow.Sometimes you wonder what you'll do if not even that is granted to you.--Drifter finds themselves waking up alone, stranded in a realm they can faintly recall in the back of their head.Someone is waiting for them.





	You Never Had Your Chance At Happiness

You awake leaned against a wall, cloaks tightly wound around your body. Dizziness fills your mind with cotton, your mouth feels fuzzy, and your skin strangely warm.  
Must’ve nodded off, properly so. Peeking over your propped up knees, you see the cold ashes of your campfire.  
Just how long have you been out? Hours, a night? Your bot must know…  
Your bot. Where is it?  
A quick hand immediately slides over the ground next to you in search of your companion. It soon finds it laying next to you, completely inert and not eager to wake up.  
Turning your head, taking a closer look, you gently knock a finger against its exterior, to no avail. Strange, you think. Malfunctions and damage happens during heated combat, not while taking a rest.  
Your hand closes around the bot, tucking it under your belt as you stand up. Attempt to. Your body protests, your legs threatening to give in, but you fall against the wall and manage to stay upright.  
You don’t feel a need to rush per se, but something tells you to keep moving, leave this place, as if you don’t belong here. As if you are being watched.  
Once you’re certain you can trust yourself again, you leave the safety of your camp. Darkness holds a grip on this place, and the only guiding light shows itself at the end of a long corridor.  
You don’t remember having entered this place that way. You… barely remember anything at all.  
Only two facts stuck.  
  
You are the Drifter.  
You have died.

  
Blue water, smooth as a mirror, stretches to the far ends of the horizon. Maybe even further, though you can only guess from where you stand.  
The vastness of the sight alerts something in the back of your mind. You’ve been here before, in a different time, for a different reason.  
A void replaces the latter, a sense of calmness you’ve missed in your life eternally.  
Your eyes wander down. Any motion sends quiet ripples across the sea surrounding you, and in between them, you catch sight of yourself.  
Your soft pink cape sways gently in the breeze, painting a stark contrast against the cloud-spotted sky. It’s missing a lot of wear and tear, as if restored to its former glory.  
Even the fur seems as soft as on the day you culled its generous donor. You realize your weapon is drawn and ready, though you can’t recall what you are steeling yourself for.  
Your reflection is crossed by a second round of ripples. Your eyebrows furrow, questions forming in your mind, then the disturbance stops.  
With hesitance, you raise your head, worry and curiosity quickening your breath. In the distance, you spot them.  
An unmistakable silhouette, a figure clad in the same twin cloaks as on the day you spoke your last farewells.  
It takes only a heartbeat before they sprint towards you.

  
“Drifter!” the taller one calls as they’re brought to a fall, dropping their sword beneath the waves.  
The two vagrants reunite in the shallow waters of your sanctum, breaking the serene silence with their laughter.  
You let them.  
“You did it.” the knight continues, beaming with pride as they grabbed both of your chosen’s shoulders. “You saved them all. I knew you would.”  
From their blind spot, you watch this reunion. Soon it would be over. Their purpose had been fulfilled, the reward was their salvation, and yet… You catch yourself still observing them, still letting them dream of an epilogue to their end.  
It would seem that even gods grow sentimental. You don’t find it in yourself to fight that weakness.  
Just a little longer, you think, averting your pink eyes.  
They have earned some respite.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead yet, just really busy my dudes, sorry for the slow uploads. I'll do my best to upload weekly, but I can't promise anything  
> Also considering taking requests/suggestions, so feel free to drop any in the comments


End file.
